The present invention relates to fluid flow control devices and, more specifically, to an improved pressure reduction mechanism for a fluid valve.
The current patent literature includes a significant body of art relating to pressure reduction in fluid valves. Much of this literature is directed at optimizing pressure reduction while minimizing valve wear and valve noise. This drive to optimize pressure reduction while minimizing valve wear and noise continues today.
The present invention provides a cost effective means by which pressure reduction in a fluid flow control device is optimized. The pressure reduction achieved according to the present invention also minimizes valve wear and presents new solutions in reducing, attenuating, eliminating, damping, redirecting, or otherwise defeating valve noise.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a flow control device is provided including a valve trim assembly comprising a plurality of valve trim disks defining a plurality of flow paths along a fluid passage between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet of the flow control device. Respective flow paths defined by the valve trim disks comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism, a velocity control mechanism, an acoustic chamber, and frequency shifting passages. The expansion/contraction mechanism has a cross section including rapid increases and decreases in cross-sectional flow area. The velocity control mechanism defines a cross-sectional flow profile defining a relatively low cross-sectional flow area proximate the fluid inlet and a relatively high cross-sectional flow area proximate the fluid outlet. The acoustic chamber is configured to defeat acoustic disturbances generated in the expansion/contraction mechanism and the velocity control mechanism. The frequency shifting passages are configured to direct fluid flow from the acoustic chamber to the fluid outlet and increase the sonic frequency of acoustic disturbances associated with the directed fluid.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a flow control device is provided including a valve trim assembly comprising a plurality of valve trim disks defining a plurality of flow paths along a fluid passage between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet of the flow control device. Respective flow paths defined by the valve trim disks comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism, a velocity control mechanism, and an acoustic chamber configured to defeat acoustic disturbances generated in the expansion/contraction mechanism and the velocity control mechanism.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a flow control device is provided including a valve trim assembly comprising a plurality of valve trim disks defining a plurality of flow paths along a fluid passage between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet of the flow control device. Respective flow paths defined by the valve trim disks comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism that defines a plurality of V-shaped turns defining changes in flow direction of greater than 90 degrees, whereby a fluid passing through one of the turns undergoes rapid expansion going into a turn and rapid contraction coming out of a turn. The V-shaped turns are defined substantially entirely with a single disk of the plurality of disks, lying in a plane defined by the disk.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a flow control device is provided defining a plurality of flow paths along a fluid passage between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet of the flow control device. The flow paths comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism, a velocity control mechanism, an acoustic chamber, and frequency shifting passages.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a valve trim disk is provided defining an inside diameter, an outside diameter, and a plurality of flow paths generally directed from the inside diameter to the outside diameter. The flow paths comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism defining a plurality of V-shaped turns of greater than 90 degrees, a velocity control mechanism, and an acoustic chamber.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a set of valve trim disks is provided defining respective, coaxial inside diameters, outside diameters, and a plurality of flow paths generally directed from the inside diameters to the outside diameters. The flow paths defined by the valve trim disks comprise an expansion/contraction mechanism, a velocity control mechanism, an acoustic chamber, and frequency shifting passages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for optimized pressure reduction in a fluid flow control device while minimizing valve wear and presenting new solutions in reducing, attenuating, eliminating, damping, redirecting, or otherwise defeating valve noise. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.